


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Oneshots [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Rey, Cinderella vibes, Costumes, Devil Ben, Except Benderella?, F/M, Light Pining, Porn With Plot, Still Managed To Sneak In Some Roux, closet smut, fluffy though, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: Benhatescostumes.BenlikesRey.Not that she knows that.So when the the angel herself approaches a masked Ben at the punch bowl and asks him to play a dumb makeout game in a dark closet?Well, maybe the costumes aren’tsobad.





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts).



> Annnnnd here’s my _treat_! (Yes, im extra, but this is my favorite holiday! My son was born today also, so happy birthday T!)
> 
> Gifted to ReyloRobyn2011 because she deserves Halloween smut on Halloween.

* * *

 “Why did I come to this again?” Ben groaned.  
  
“Because you’re never going to get laid holed up in your damn dorm room,” Poe tutted.  
  
Ben rolled his eyes. He wasn’t interested in getting laid. Primarily because the only woman on campus he was interested in had no idea he existed.  
  
“Still,” he sighed. “Why did you have to get me a costume that was so damn ridiculous?”  
  
“It was all they had left in your size. It isn’t my fault you’re a Sasquatch,” Poe laughed. “Besides, I think you make a sexy devil.”  
  
Ben shoved at Poe’s shoulder, taking another sip of his beer. He was dressed from head to toe in bright red, his too tight spandex top tucked into some sort of pleather pants with a flowing red cape to matching hanging from his shoulders. He was grateful at least for the mask, a plastic number that covered the top half of his face, his eyes and mouth the only things left visible. At least no one would recognize him hopefully.  
  
“They’re playing darts over there by the pool table. You want to check it out?” Poe ventured.  
  
Ben shook his head, seeing that most of the people milling around the table were those who would make him regret coming. “No thanks,” Ben said immediately. “I’ll just hang out here.”  
  
“They’re not so bad, Ben,” Poe chastised. “You should give them a chance.”  
  
Ben frowned, knowing Poe lived in a fantasy world. He’d known Poe since they were kids, following each other to the same college when the time came. Poe was the type who didn’t meet a stranger, his good humor was infectious and it was impossible not to like him. Ben... not so much. He wasn’t one for personal relationships, or even friends really for that matter. He just never knew what to say.  
  
That was how he found himself at this ridiculous frat party, dressed in a ridiculous outfit amongst Poe’s ridiculous friends. All he would do was cramp Poe’s style if he attempted mingling with his more popular friends.  
  
“It’s fine, Poe. Go play. I’m alright here.”   
  
Poe sighed, shrugging his shoulders and striding off towards the pool table to join in on their game. Ben leaned against the table, taking another sip of the awful beer they were serving and grimacing. He knew he probably wouldn’t stay much longer, hoping he could sneak out while Poe wasn’t looking and claim that he’d gotten sick or something.  
  
“Hey there.”   
  
He almost choked on his drink when he saw the last person he’d ever expect to talk to him leaning over the table beside him. Rey Johnson was _talking_ to him. Not to mention the way she was _dressed_. She had on a tight white top, a matching pleated mini skirt and soft fluffy wings coming off her back. The angel to his devil.  
  
He swallowed thickly. “What?”  
  
She giggled, pointing to the horned headband he wore. “We sort of look like we came together.”  
  
“Oh,” he stammered nervously. “Yeah, we kind of do.”  
  
“You come alone?”   
  
“Um, no I came with my friend,” he explained, pointing across the room towards the dart game Poe was now involved in.  
  
She nodded. “How fun! Why are you over here all alone then?”  
  
He shrugged. “I don’t do well with people.”  
  
She smirked. “Maybe you _are_ the devil.”  
  
He couldn’t help but grin, still not quite believing that this was actually happening. “Maybe I am.”  
  
“I’m Rey,” she informed him. As if he didn’t already know.  
  
“Ben.”  
  
“We’re about to play a game. Want to come play?”she pressed sweetly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, a motion she surely couldn’t see behind his mask. “What kind of game?”  
  
She grinned widely. “Seven minutes in Heaven.”  
  
His eyes widened, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as his mind reeled. “You want _me_ to play?”  
  
She shrugged. “Sure, why not?”  
  
Was it the costume? It must be because of the mask. She had no idea who he was, how much of a nobody he was. He should probably say no, save her the embarrassment of finding out later. Still, _Rey Johnson_ was standing in front of him asking him to play a dumb make-out game and blatantly checking him out through his stupid spandex. How the fuck could be possibly say no?  
  
So, he didn’t.  
  
He nodded back at her, allowing her to take his hand and pull him through the crowd. They found themselves in the living room, a circle of people scattered around on the floor laughing at some joke that a pale guy with flaming red hair had just made. He was dressed in a Dracula-esque vampire costume, the girl next to him done up in soft white dress as what Ben could only assume was supposed to be Mina Harker.  
  
“I _told_ you not to tell that story, Armie!” the tiny Mina with dark hair chided beside him.  
  
“Ah, sorry Rosie,” He grinned wide, leaning to nuzzle against her neck and causing her to giggle. They looked up to find Rey dragging in her new friend to their little party.  
  
“Who’d you bring?”   
  
“This is Ben.”   
  
“Hey, Ben. I’m Hux. Do I know you?”  
  
Ben shook his head, not recognizing the guy and assuming they must be in different classes. “I don’t think so.”  
  
“Well have a seat, I’m doing the picking,” he grinned.  
  
Rey shot Hux a withered look of warning, but for what Ben had no idea. He spent the next half hour watching Hux pair off drunken couples and sending them into a nearby closet while the rest of them drank and talked between the whoops and cheers they sent towards the closed door.  
  
Several couples later, a pair of people strode out of the closet, a smug grin on the guy’s face and a disapproving look painting the girl’s features. Hux let out a low sound of taunting, waiting for them to take a seat before scanning the circle again. He tapped his chin as if thinking, his eyes finally settling on Ben.  
  
He smiled wide, clapping his hands together. “How about the angel and devil pair off? It’s too perfect.”  
  
Ben’s mouth went dry, glancing beside him at Rey who smiled up at him shyly. Did she... did she actually _want_ to pair off with him? She stood, taking his hand and leading him off to the closet as he followed dumbly behind her. Hux and his friends were cheering somewhere behind him, but Ben’s heart was pounding too loudly in his ears to hear them.  
  
She closed the door to the closet behind them, surrounding them in darkness and standing just in front of him.  
  
“Is this okay?” she asked nervously, stepping close.  
  
He could feel her flush against him, her hand resting on his abdomen and making breathing incredibly difficult. “It’s absolutely okay.”   
  
She reached up to pull at the plastic mask, pushing it over his forehead. Her hand fell to his jaw, her thumb stroking at the stubble there. “Do you want to kiss me?”  
  
Was this really happening? He had to be dreaming. He would wake up any second and still be in his bed in his dorm room. Surely. As it were, he would ride this dream out until he was jolted awake.  
  
“More than anything,” he answered quietly.  
  
He could almost feel her smile, her fingers sliding into the stray tendrils curling at his neck as she pulled him down to her.  
  
He almost stopped breathing when her mouth met his, her lips soft against his own and sweeter than anything he could have imagined. He felt he was _literally_ in heaven with the angel of his dreams. She fisted his hair, her tongue brushing against his lips and he opened to let it sweep inside his mouth.  
  
He couldn’t stop himself from curling his hands possessively around her hips, pulling her tighter as his tongue rolled over hers. She hooked her leg around his hip, her pelvis flush with his and he had to will himself not to get too excited. She would be able to tell immediately if he was turned on in these God forsaken pants.  
  
He lost control when she started rolling her hips into his, hooking his palms under her thighs to wrench her upwards. Her legs wrapped around his waist, moving backwards to press her back into the wall of the closet.  
  
She whimpered into his mouth, the taste of the wine she’d drank coating his tongue and making him dizzy. He could feel himself losing control, grinding his hips into hers as she struggled to pull him closer than he could possibly be.  
  
His attempts to keep his errant cock under control were all for naught, the friction of her center against the stiff material of his pants causing a delicious friction that heated his blood. Rey didn’t seem to mind, grinding her core against his clothed cock and whimpering softly.  
  
She broke away, breathing hard and letting her fingers smooth through the mussed strands of his hair. “How fast can you be?”  
  
“Wh-What?”   
  
“I want you.”   
  
He swore he felt his jaw unhinge, not believing what he was hearing. “You want me?”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” she breathed. “I’ve wanted you since I first saw you.”  
  
“Are you sure?” he pressed, still thinking this had to be a dream.  
  
“Yes,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his pulse and letting her tongue lave over his skin.  
  
He shuddered, his nails digging into the soft skin that peeked between her skirt and top. “I... I can be fast.” He assured her breathlessly. Hell, he could come right here if she moved just right.  
  
She reached between them, letting her palm cover his stiff cock through the awful material of his pants. “So can I.”  
  
He groaned softly, nuzzling against her neck and nipping at her skin with his teeth. She toyed with the zipper of his pants, finally working it free after several seconds and reaching inside to let her fingers cup the stiff length of his cock.  
  
“You’re fucking _huge,_ ” she gushed, giving him the most caveman like feelings he’d ever experienced.  
  
She pulled him out from his pants, stroking him deftly and driving him slightly insane.  
  
“I don’t— I don’t have a condom,” he groamed, hating everything in the universe at that moment.  
  
“Don’t need one,” she assured. “I’m on birth control.”  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this with me?” he asked, unsure. “We just met.”  
  
“ _Shh_ ,” she crooned. “Don’t overthink it.”  
  
Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and just buzzed enough to not consider the consequences, he dragged a hand   between her legs, cupping the wet fabric of her underwear and marveling that he’d been the one to make her that way. He pulled the cloth aside, pushing a finger inside her and finding her thoroughly drenched for him.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Rey. You’re soaked,” he moaned, still reeling that it was all for him.  
  
“Better hurry, Ben. They’ll come looking.”    
  
He wrenched the fabric aside, dipping his hips to line his length with her entrance. She lifted to aid him, letting his cock slide into her roughly as she impaled herself down onto him.  
  
“ _Oh,_ ” she whimpered.  
  
Ben was half at risk of losing it right there, her tight heat sheathed around him better than anything he’d ever felt. “Oh God, Rey. You feel too good.”  
  
“Move, Ben. _Fuck_ me.”   
  
He obliged, stroking up into her as he lifted her with his thrusts. She bobbed down on his length, her arms draped around his neck as she struggled to hold on. He pounded into her furiously, reaching between them to press his fingers into the lace clad bud of her clit and rubbing it relentlessly. He wanted to feel her come around him.  
  
“Right there,” she instructed hoarsely as his fingers hit a sensitive spot. “Keep doing that.”  
  
He obliged, rubbing at the same spot as he slammed into her over and over again. Her legs shook with the effort, her orgasm seeming as close as his and he forced himself to wait for her. When he felt her quaking around him, her pussy spasming around his still thrusting cock, he finally let go, shooting into her warmly and filling her up.  
  
He sucked at her bottom lip, kissing her roughly and surely leaving red marks on her face from the force of his scruff sliding against her skin. He continued to slide her over his length, stroking languidly into her as he emptied his softening cock.  
  
When he finally stilled, he let his forehead rest against hers as they caught their breath.  
  
“I can’t believe that just happened,” he breathed.  
  
“I’m glad it did.”   
  
He scoffed, _glad_ nowhere near adequate to describe his gratitude. “Me too. _Believe_ me.”  
  
He slid out of her, dropping her to her feet as the pair of them quickly adjusted their clothes so as not to alert anyone else of what they’d done.  
  
Anxiety gripped him then, the fear of her finding out just how much of a loser that he was filling him with dread. Would she regret what they’d done? How could she not? She was _Rey_ and he was... well he was nothing. His chest felt tight then, the fear of her looking at him with regret outweighing the thought of never seeing her again.  
  
He stepped back nervously, pulling his mask back over his eyes. She ran a hand up his chest, pushing over his shoulders and stroking a thumb across his jaw.  
  
“We should do that again,” she teased. “When we can take more time.”  
  
Her words should have lifted him up but they only furthered his fear. She wouldn’t want him, not when she realized how out of his league she was. This was all a blessing of too much alcohol and cheap Halloween masks. He pulled her in for one more kiss, trying to memorize the way her mouth felt against his so that he would never forget it.  
  
She moved to open the closet door, pulling him out behind her to face the smirking crowd of people outside in the living room. Hux gave them a Cheshire grin, waggling his eyebrows to which Rey pointedly ignored. Ben knew it was now or never, that to spend any more time with her was to risk her finding him out and giving him that dreaded look of regret.  
  
He pulled her to him, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
She smiled up at him, nodding softly as he turned to leave her. He kept going straight through the throngs of people in the main area of the house, exiting out the front door and straight down the sidewalk towards the dorms. He hated himself for leaving, he hated everything about the idea of her never touching him again. He knew though, he knew that this was for the better. Better to hold on to the memory of one magical moment than let it be tarnished with Rey’s inevitable regret.  
  
Even if it killed him.

* * *

Monday morning wasn’t any easier. It had been two days since the party, two whole days since the best and worst night of his life. He hadn’t stopped thinking about it for a single second since he’d left, unable to forget the feel of her against him, or the sound of her in his ears.  
  
It didn’t help matter that somewhere amidst their tryst his phone had fallen from his pocket, ending up somewhere on the floor he assumed. Going back for it hadn’t been an option, knowing he couldn’t risk running into Rey and Poe hadn’t been able to find it the next day.  
  
He chalked it up to a minor loss, gladly trading it for the memory he’d gained in return. He’d just go after classes today and cash in on his insurance plan for a new one. No way was he going back to look for it. He sat then on a bench outside on the grass, waiting for his next class to start as he went over his notes. He sipped at the coffee he’d grabbed on the way, flipping through the pages idly.  
  
He didn’t hear her approach, too absorbed in his work to register the soft crunch of the grass as she neared. It wasn’t until she cleared her throat softly beside him did he look up, his mouth falling open in shock.  
  
Rey chewed her lip nervously, her eyes casting to the ground and seemingly unable to meet his.  
  
“Hey,” she said quietly.  
  
For a moment he forgot how to use words. “Hey.” He squeaked out.  
  
She dug into her bag at her hip, pulling out a familiar device and handing it over to him. He stared down at the phone in his hand, still dumbstruck that she’d known to give it to him. How had she found out who he was?  
  
“You left it...” she murmured, still unable to meet his eyes. “I just thought you’d want it back. I’m sorry to bother you.”  
  
She turned to go and Ben shot upwards, grabbing her wrist to stop her. “How did you know it was me?”  
  
She raised an eyebrow curiously. “I always knew it was you. I knew exactly who you were the minute I invited you to play.”  
  
His heart raced in his chest, unable to believe what he was hearing. “...and you still wanted me?”  
  
“Ben...” she sighed. “I’ve wanted you for a long time. I just thought... I just thought you wanted me too.”  
  
She turned to leave again and he pulled her close, refusing to let her leave like that. “ _Rey_. Of course I want you. There’s _nothing_ I want more than you.”  
  
She frowned, her bottom lip quivering. “But you left... I thought you regret it.”  
  
He shook his head curiously. “I thought... I thought if you realized who was under the mask _you’d_ regret it. It would have killed me.”  
  
She sighed, laughing softly as she wiped away a stray tear that had fell. “You stupid boy. I don’t drag just _anyone_ into a closet.”  
  
He smiled brightly, reaching to tuck a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. “Can we try this again? Let me take you to dinner tonight. No masks. Just us.”  
  
She grinned back at him, her fingers linking with his and squeezing softly. “You won’t run away this time?”  
  
He shook his head, pulling her to him and cupping her jaw to bring her mouth close to his. His lips brushed over hers, his heart soaring with things he never thought possible as he murmured an answer against her mouth.  
  
“ _Never_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
